Inu and Sesshys Misadgenders!
by InuyashaSano
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fall into a spring and turn into females! A village of women take their memories from being male, except Inuyasha remembers. Naraku is gone, the jewel complete, Kikyo in peace, how is he ever going to start his story with Kagome?


_**Hello Peoples!!!**_

_**Its me, InuyashaSano Bwahahaha!!**_

_**I have a weird title...O.o;;**_

_**Some of you might know me as the Skit Review person that makes funny reviews for most stories I read!!**_

_**If you havn't seen my reviews, go to my profile and check 'em out, I scare myself sometimes. O.o**_

_**Well, This is goingto be teh first ever fanfiction I have writen...In my entire life O.o**_

_**I've done RP's...But I don't usaully have time to go into detail.**_

_**This'll kind of sound similar to Ranma, but...different as I say. This story still consists of the original story plot from teh anime/manga, no Inuyasha punk at school, no Ranma/Inuyasha crossover, they destroyed Naraku and blah blah blah.**_

_**Im using Wordpad...So I'm not sure how all of this stuff works exactly.**_

_**Sorry for typos...no spellcheck...**_

_**I'm going to try to make reasonable length chapters, since this is my first, don't expect the best. And Im writing this in what little spare time I have, so I wont be updating much.**_

_**(Disclaimer)**_

_**La la la, Do I own Inuyasha? Hmmmm... -wraps arm around him-**_

_**Inuyasha:"LAWYERS! HELP! SHE'S AT IT AGAIN!!!"**_

_**Sano:"Nuuuuu..." T.T**_

_**Lawyers:"You're coming with us Miss"**_

_**Sano:"I DONT OWN INUYASHA!! I DONT!!"**_

_**Lawyers:"Aw man" -snaps fingers in dissipointment that they couldn't use anything in court-**_

_**Inuyasha:"NOOOOOOOO!!! TAKE HEEER!" (T.T)**_

_**Sano:"ALL MINE!!!" -clings to him and snuggles- .**_

_**Lawyers: -already gone-**_

_**Inuyasha:"AAAAAAAAHHH!!! LIFE HATES MEE!!!"**_

_Inu and Sesshy's MisAdgenders_

Hmmm...It was a normal day, in the winter, trees covered in snow...And teh sun barely peeking through the thick sky. Lakes were freakishly cold, almost at the point of freezing...in fact, any type of water was like this. Even some hot springs were getting quite could of all teh snow and freezing points.

Except two

These were hot springs, yet not like any other you would encounter...Said they had magical powers. Not much people that have heard of these springs ever came, or even wanted to come at that matter, cause of the tales they've heard.

The spring of the east, Densei Kiri.

The size of this spring covered land of the size of half a small sized village...It wasn't that hard to miss. But people always seemed to not come back whenever they went looking for it.

Covered with simple trees, bare, and covered no flower of anykind, although most trees were dead, caused from the winter, yet the water was the most relaxing and warm, that it felt like little bolts were attacking every nerve in your body. Traces of bones covered the area around the acursed spring. Absolutely no kind of flowers covered the area...and there was a giant rock landplate in the middle. It took on a familiar shape, a symbol, but people couldn't quite make it out. But the rock smooth land served as a place where you could wash yourself from the hot water pouring down...like a waterfall. The water took a mysterious shade of a darkened hue of blue.

And then there's the spring of the west, Fujin Kiri.

The size of this spring is about the same size as the spring of the east. Yet there was a huge village near it. A human could literally smell the intoxicating, sweet smelled fumes coming from the village a mile away.

Even in the the winter, the sakura trees that were there, bloomed fresh yellowish orange pink sakura blossoms, that never wilted. Various colors of Light blues,pinks, reds, purples, greens, yellows and oranges flowers covered the area. Some tinted in Black colors and white alike. At night, the spring seemed to glow, like angels, or selestual(sp, sorry) maidens were taking baths there..Some say glowing sparkles fill the area...as to prove angels DID exsist. And yes, there was a strange, giant rock landplate. Yet, in a shape different from the East spring. Same as the spring of the east, the landplate served as a place to shower. But, the water here was a bit warmer then the one at the east.Yet, the water here took a mysterious shade of pink, unlike the one at the east.

For you will see what happens when you cross these springs...

**--Chapter 1 A Storm and Someplace to Stay(out of trouble)--**

It was sundown. The sunlight barely showing, but playing colors on the snowflakes that were falling. The clouds started to darken the sky...misty like. The wind was blowing calmly.

On a high cliff stands the powerful Dog demon, his hair swaying in the wind.

Sesshomaru, the Dog demon Lord of the western lands, stared out upon the valley, where a few villages lay.

He furried his eyebrows together annoyed.

Something was going to happen, and he was gosh darned going to blame his brother for it!...Even though he didn't know WHAT was gonna happen, something WAS gonna happen.

Jaken and Rin were just a few yards back in camp, making their dinner for the night. Although, they did have a bit trouble from Jakens ranting and Rins clumbsiness. They managed to catch 5 fishes, althought they WERE quite small...

Jaken was scampering all over teh campsite...Yelling around for...

"Rin!!! Rin!!?!? GAH!! Not again!!!" Jaken was getting QUITE annoyed with Rin's dissipearings all the time!!

Yeah, excuses include, ' I had to use the bush! ' or 'I was getting flowers for Lord Sesshomaru and you! '. Bah! He swore, that, that child must LOVE getting on his nerves!!

OOOOOOOOOO!!! And he always had the fear of getting his head chopped off from his lord! If something were to happen to that human child, his lord would always try looking for her!! A mere human!! A child no less!!

"AAAH!! Damn that mortal child!!!" And with that, he ran in the forest! Well, not TOO far form the campsite.

' She couldn't have gotten THAT far... '

**+w+**

Hee!! It was so wonderful in the winter nights!! Everything was so dark, and made everything that shone so much more prettier!

Rin couldn't help smile and admire everything! the fireflies, the stars shimmering through the clouds, and the little glow of villages that had their candles and Oil lamps on! But, the best thing was the moon...the moon..yes. Through the clouds winter clouds, the glow from it was so magical... She could stare through the clouds forever...

Hmmm...But that wasn't the reason she was out here with no one to watch her.

No, no.

She saw the most BEAUTIFUL patch of flowers the other day! The looked like they were glowing, and sparkling,liek someone hand made them from jewels.It was one of the most beautiful sights...And that was in the daytime too!

Imagine what they would look like at night, with their glow evident!

' Lord Sesshomaru would be SO happy to be sparkling with them on his head!! '

She could see it now, hundreds of people 'oooo'ing and 'awww'ing at her masters glory!! Oh so cute! well, in her mind anyways...

At that, The little Rin tripped on a tree root. Poor Rin, not minding where she was going when I was writing all that boring stuff. And too bad she was listening. (O.o;;)

Ah, but what has Rin found?

**((Inuyasha:kills author STOP USING THAT KIND OF TENSE! Its confusing all of us!!" Sano:"Why are you reading anyways?" Inuyasha:"...AREN'T YOU SUPOSSED TO BE DEAD?..."))**

When Rin suddenly tripped...

"Ah!! Ow!" Rin suddenly, felt a bit soft, like she was in a field of...

"Flowers!! And the same kind I found the other day!!"

It was strange though, although she was able to see them in the day, Her Master and Jaken weren't able to see them, well, Jaken anyways, Sesshomaru didn't personally take detail to that, but he told you to stop telling lies when she told them! Lies? Rin doesn't lie!

"Now to gather some up!! I think Lord Sesshomaru will take likings to THESE kind!!" At that, Rin giggled.

She reached out for one of the flowers, and grasped its stem.

(drumroll)

Rin pulled on the stem to release the flower, but, why was Rin still holding the stem...and why was the stem still in the ground?! She used more then enough force!

Okay, she'll try it again...Pull!...PULL!!...PULL!!!!!

Okay

Stubborn flower...Yes, very stubborn.

"Why wont it budge!!? Ill never gather enough flowers by morning at this rate!! And master Jaken is probably worrying about where I am!! Grr!! DIE STUPID FLOWER!"

At that, she stomped on it. Yes, now the flower was, indeed, dead.

"...oops!! Om my god! Im SO sorry flower I didnt mean to hurt you!!", she apologized as much as she can to the already dead flower.

Then...a mysterious voice that made time stop...invented itself into Rins little mind.

_' You have hurt us, you will become one of us, waterfall, wind, the grass..Whatever nature calls, it will call for you'_

!FLASH!

There lay in the flower bed, flowers. No sign of any other life but the grass and trees themself...No Rin.

**-O-**

The Inu-gang find themselves in a forceful, freezing, predicament at this moment.

Snow blowing everywhere, you could barely anything around you. Flying on Kirara wasn't an option, the wind and snow would blow her down anyways, making them all more tired, and cold. And nobody could run in this snow!! And the winds would blow you back anyways!

Everyone was seperated from everyone else...Except Inuyasha tried to stay as close to Kagome as possible. And Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were most likely together.

Kagome would LOVE to have a coat right now!! But NOOOOOOO. The storm was too violent for her to stop and go through her bag that she was carrying. _' Not like I brought a coat anyways... '_ . Yes, she would always question herself when she was at her time if she should bring a coat or not, but she always assumed that the weather here would be more reasonable, even at this time of year. But it so happens it was worse, much worse. She looked around. White, everywhere, snow blowing in her face, and other places she would not mention.

_'Where is everyone?'_ Kagome thought to herself. She tried to find her voice in a attemp to call out for them, but it HURT way too much. Her throat was dry and begging for a liquid to be jugged down to relief all the dryness.

No, she couldn't stop now...but...after a while...Her lungs, she could tell, were about to fall apart from the bone chilling temperature around her. Kagome couldn't go on anymore...her legs felt like solid blocks of ice. The backpack on her back wasn't helping at all, although it did provide little warth, though the weight was unbearable.

' I...can't go on anymore...too..freezing...can..barely..move...I-I...I'm sorry...' She collaped, knees first, then her arms went fully numb, not caring about the pack, and her face met the cold blanket of snow...wind whizzing past her.

She breathly said, before cauntiousness left her body ...

"I'm so sorry..."

DAMN! He had never seen, or been, in a storm like this! Yes, this half-demon, who has overcame the possible of the impossible, could barely handle being in this damn storm. His ears were pinned to his head to keep snow from filling inside of them.Hands slid inside the sleeve of his houri to keep them warm. Worst part of this whole thing though...He totally lost everyone. Them and their scents. Where they are...or were. Hey!! It wasn't his fault!! All this cold and snow wouldn't make his nose work right!

_' Damn blizzard...Next time we get we wait till spring to get back to Keade's! '_

They were just on their way to the village to tell everyone the good news! Naraku was finally, after these hard 2 years, was finally dead!!

Of course, it wasn't easy either. It took him about 2 1/2 weeks to recover completely...Or shall he say untill Kagome approved of his condition.

Speaking of Kagome...

Oh crap! The others...he mind wondered what could have happened to them. Were they together? Walking? Safe? Not...frozen to death?

He didn't really have to worry about Shippo, he had his fox fire to warm himself, Kirara was a fire cat, she could have just tranformed and probably warm herself that way. Miroku...could find some way to warm himself, somehow he could have used his windtunnel or spiritial powers to help him out. Sango undoubtly had Kirara with her...

But what worried him was Kagome...was she alone? Could she warm herself? She probably has something in that pack of hers that could warm herself...But what if she lost the pack? He couldn't help but worry.

_' That woman better not die on me... Or...I'll... '_

And at that statement he tripped over something...Well in this case someONE...

He fell face first in the snow, snow forcing him to a stop. He raised his head and growled in frustration.

_' What the hell?'_

He picked himself up slightly and looked behind him at the object that caused him to fall.

His eyes widened in realization in what he just came across on...

Kagome, piled in snow, her pack giving weight to her form into the snow. Unmoving, hair sprawled everywhere.

"Kagome!!!!" He quickly got to his feet and picked Kagome up by her arms, removing her rutsack and holding her close, wiping off the snow that was stuck to her clothing. He put a hand on her cheek, cold. It was so cold...he put his hand on her forehead...it was cold...Not a good sign...her body hasn't started trying to warm her up.

He took his houri off and quickly tied it around Kagomes frame, holding her bridal style to his chest as close as he could, trying to give her of what little heat he had. His heart pounded agaist his chest in fear of her condition. He looked around franticly in search of some shelter. Wind making the strands of his hair slapping his face, leaving the sting of the cold in their presence. Oh my god he needed to find somewhere quick! He started to run in a random direction hoping to some SOMETHING! Light, smoke, a sign of shelter!!

_' Kagome, hold in there, I'm...I'm going to save you don't worry...Oh god Kagome please stay alive.'_

And in the middle of his thoughts he suddenly ran into something full force.

**((LMAO! Full Force!...In my pants! XDD thats a song, and I was playing the 'In my Pants' game with my friends...omg it was so funny, simple and clean...IN MY PANTS!! XDDD))**

He fell backwards in the snow holding onto Kagome, tigher to his frame when he fell in the snow. He sat up wondering what the hell was that? He carefully stood up, making sure Kagome didn't fall off or didn't get too exposed to the cold. He felt the substance that made him fall...it appeared to be...wood?

He took his hand that was on the surface and took it up to shield his eyes, other arm still clinging Kagome to him. He could barely make it out, even if it was right in front of his face, it seemed to be a...cabin? SHELTER!! He quickly went searching about for the entrance...Feeling the outside walls of the wooden structure.

He came across a lump...he grasped it with his hands. He tried to turn it..and he could feel it going outwards away from him. A door! he quickly stepped in and closed it before any snow could take its chance in.

He turned around and looked inside... There were folded blankets on top of a chest in a corner, a low table in the middle with a worn out black rug underneath, a big fire pit surrounded by big stones agaist the wall to avoid the structure to go ablaze...and a futon at the far left of the room.

Inuyasha sighed in relief...he found a place to take care of Kago-...KAGOME! He needed to take care of her fast!! He yanked her knapsack and threw it about somewhere and quickly sped to put her on the futon...He needed to warm he up!!! Uh...Oh my...he would need to take off her clothes...

He blushed.. _' Uh...maybe if I wrapped her up in one of those blankets fast..I wouldn't..see anything...'_

He wouldn't want to go dishonoring himself by taking advantage of the situation, he wasn't like that! It was just embaressing.

He quickly went over and grabbed the stack of blankets, and as he clumsily rushed in the other direction towards Kagome, he tipped over the chest that the blankets were atop on. the chest wasn't locked, so the top opened and spilled out the contents.

How ironic!! There were some plain Kimonos and Yukatas in the chest!! _' Wow, there solves that problem... '_

He grabbed a kimono without looking at exactly what he got and kneeled down next to Kagome. He felt for her breath, he put his hand over her mouth.

She was breathing, good. Next he felt her forehead. It was starting to feel warm...only slightly but at least she was reacting.

Okay, now he needed to unclothe her...He put the kimono open next to her so he could quickly put her in when he finsihed undressing her. He quickly took her top green thing with her ribbon off and threw it next to him, put his hands under her blouse and raised it up quickly, trying not to look at her nudust form, he forced her arms up along with the blouse and threw it somewhere. Next he reached down for her skirt...He gulped.

_' How did I get myself into this? '_

**W **

Gah!! Jaken couldn't find Rin anywhere!!!

His lord was going to take his head for sure!!!

Oh dear! Oh my! Where could that troublesome human child be!? He looked in the snow covered trees, in the snow grazed grass, even attemped in some streams...that led to one almost drowned imp. The water was FREEZING!!!! Now he was trying to catch his breath as he quickly fell on his butt near some flowers. He sighed, taking in the flowers scent at the same time...

Hey, were flowers scents supossed to be that strong? And alive during the winter? And quite feminine...?

In fact, he decided to get a closer sniff at it. He scrambled over to a little patch of flowers while his feet threw some snow behind him in his tracks and sniffed them. He got a little light headed and starting to doze off for a second...

"GAH!! No!!" He regained himslef and shook his head while backing away from the flower quickly.

"I will not be associated with anything that human girl takes interest in!!" So to prove his point he decided to do a little something about this FLOWER...

_**"STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!"**_

And with that the old man head on his staff opened his mouth and sent a flame thrower type blaze towards the flower.

"Hah! Take that you little...little..."...Jaken couldn't come up with anything to say to an inanimate object that was a flower. So he hmph'd and waddled his way into the forest to his mas-...CRAP! RIN!

"AHH!! Oh dear! Rin!! RIIN!!!! GAH DAMN THAT CHILD!!" he ran around in circles trying to calm down

As he was running around in circles blindly, he came into contact with someones legs and fell backwards. He meeped and he pupils delated some while sweating slightly.

What stood above him was...his lord...gulp.

**+( ") +**

Phew...he finally got her dressed in a kimono, some hakamas for extra warmth, cocooned in blankets on the futon. Inuyasha had already started a fire in the fireplace with the already cut and ready wood from inside the hut and some makeshift flint from inside Kagomes bag...At least they had some food in the bag to keep them from starving. He was laying down in front of the fireplace, houri and yakama off. Still in his hakamas and fundoshi underneath. He seemed to be off staring in space in thought...

'_ I wonder how Miroku and the others are doing... ' _He gulped. What if they, died?

He sat up quickly. _' Feh, get ahold of yourself, they can take care of themselves... '_

His concious told him otherwise.

He sighed and look over at Kagome. She was breathing almost regulary, red to the face, and clutching to the blankets towards her frame. Inuyasha was relieved that he was able to save her in time. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he actually hadn't been able to save her from just simple cold...Well, not quite THAT simple, it was fucking freezing out!! But for some reason he was topless. He sweatdroped. -.-; Alright, but his houri and yakama need drying, and he didn't want to put that other stuff on...it kinda smelled...Like it had been in that chest for a while...

Well, someone had or DOES live here...maybe uses it as a winter getaway...

And fuck them if they suddenly came in and told him and Kagome to scram and get out. He wasn't moving unless he knew Kagome was alright, warm, and ready to get the hell out of this blizzard.

He glanced over at Kagome...She was still shivering. Maybe if he moved the futon closer to the fire...

He got up out of his position on the floor and made his way over to Kagome.

_' I really hope she doesn't wake up from- '_

Wait, didn't he WANT her to wake up? Well...hmm...Did he want to disrupt her slumber so he'd know she was alright and crap? Or did he want her to have his rest so maybe she won't sit him, if she was going to plan on it.

Either way..it would be best if she were warmer. He carefully took the edges on the futon in his hands, as not to make too much movement. and started to pull gently before it started to move. He kept on slowing down his pace, 'cause of the sound of the mat rubbing on the floor getting louder as he concentrated more on it.

He got so caught up in his moving skills, he bumped into a piece of cloth that was left over from the open chest of Yakamas and Kimonos and lost his balance, moving around crazily on one leg.

"Waaaaaa-WOAH...!!" he leaned forward at a drastic amount, and caught his balance at the nick of time...Almost on the verge of falling onto the body that he was trying to take care of...

He relaxed and moved one of his feet slightly backwards...which was a terrible idea.

His foot landed on a little spot right on the fire.

"OWWWWWWW!!! OW OW OW!!"

He jumped around on one foot and fell!!!!!!! OMIGAWD!!! Right..on Kagome!

Kagome shot straight up from her slumber from the terrible amount of weight suddenly on her stomache taking some air out of her and yelled...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF PERVERT!!!". She starting punching the figure on her blindly.

Inuyasha was taken surprise by the first punch, but when they started coming more...he had trouble defending himself. "OW! Ka-OWW! STOP IT! ITS ME!! INUYASHA, OW! KAGOME!!".

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. She stopped her punching.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Uh huh, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO ON AND DO THAT!?".

"You...You surprised me and..."

Inuyasha got up from her futon and brushed his hakamas. "Well you didn't have to go and punch me like that." He had a big red spot on his cheek and his chest look a bit red as well.

Kagome muttered a sorry and looked down at herself...when did she get these clothes?

"Feh...At least you're fine..are you feeling al-". He was stopped abruptly from Kagome.

"Inuyasha...where did I get these clothes? I don't remember having these on when I-"

Kagome stopped when she realized what happened...she passed out from the snow..the blizzard. The howling of teh wind and pounding of teh snow outside indicated that the blizzard was still into play. Inuyasha must've found her...and found this hut...

She looked around herself to get a better look at what the hut looked like. She saw the fireplace...the table...a chest with clothes spilling out...and Inuyashas chest...

She blushed at that thought. _' WOAH KAGOME! Don't be getting those ideas now. '_

Inuyasha put his hand on her forehead. "You feeling alright now?" He saw her get a little red, and couldn't help but think she's still feeling a bit sickly from that cold.

"Erm, UH, YES! Im alright ehh heheheheh!!" She shyly smiled and put one hand behind her head. She looked back down at her clothes that were opening up slightly at the chest...and noticed while looking around the room her clothes were put in front of the fire to dry...including her undies and bra.

Realizing the only person that could have done it was Inuyasha and not a Sleep-Walking Kagome...

"AHH! INUYASHA! YOU PERV SIT!!!"

Inuyashas necklace began to glow a bright pink and imediatly pulled his head into the floorboards...cracking a few...and maybe a nose.

_**OMG it took like what...8 months of my spare time at night when there was nothing else to do to make this chapter. Other chapters may be smaller or longer.. But I have to get good reviews if I want to make more chapters quicker!!!! I'LL SLAVE MYSELF!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha:-has Sano on a collar and chain as she slaves for her dinner-**_

_**Sano:"Ca-can I eat now?"**_

_**Inuyasha:"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHHAKUKUKUKUKUKU!!!...Huh what?"- trapped in his state of mind where he loves taking control of teh one thing that he hates in his life-**_

_**Kagome:gasps "INUYASHA! Why is Crazy Lady on a leash!?"**_

_**Inuyasha:"SHUT UP AND LET ME ENJOY THIS!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKAUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!"**_

_**Miroku: .. "Inuyasha, I want to borrow her later tonight please..?"**_

_**Inuyasha:"...eh...sure why not"**_

_**Sano: O.O ' Sex? Is he gonna make me have sex with him!?!? YAAAY!!! '**_

_**-Later that night-**_

_**Miroku:"Move it a little more to the left!!!! YES THERE!!!"**_

_**Sano:-sweatdrops as she makes his bed while he's laying on it-**_

_**Miroku:"READ A STORY SLAVE!! And I want a cookie!!!"**_

_**Sano:-goes into kitchen and comes back with milk and cookies with a storybook-**_

_**Miroku:"Yaaaaaaaaayy!!!!"**_

_**Sano: ' This... is going to be a long night... ' -sigh-**_


End file.
